Quemadura
by ladyaqua198
Summary: (One-shot) No todos los planes pueden salir purrfectos, ¿no es así, Adrien?


**_One-shot : Quemadura_**

 _Dedicada a Alex108Sol_

 _(gracias por tu consejo)_

-¡Ahhhhhh!

Oh Dios… ¡Mierda!

-¡¿Adrien?!

Ahora no…

No…no…no…

¡Ahora más que nunca no!

¡Mierda! ¡Agh!

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

De repente mi novia aparece por la puerta de la cocina viéndome a duras penas ocultando con un trapo mi mano izquierda. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿No se suponía que estaba toda la tarde ocupada? "Gracias Alya; mil gracias por asegurarte de entretenerla" me grité mentalmente aguantando otro grito de dolor y sonriendo falsamente ante la azabache ante mí que me miraba con preocupación.

-¡Marinette! ¡Princesa, qué sorpresa! ¿No que vendrías a verme más tarde?-Dije dándole levemente la espalda, ocultando con mi cuerpo la puerta del horno.

-Eh…bueno,-Dijo un poco extrañada ante mi comportamiento y soltando una bolsa en la encimera de mármol para después besarme la mejilla a modo de saludo- sí, iba a estar con Alya toda la tarde, como te conté, después de ayudar a mis padres pero le surgió una emergencia con Nino y ya hemos quedado otro día para ir al cine. Así que he aprovechado para comprar unos dulces que te gustan y venir a terminar de ayudarte con la mudanza. Sé que me insististe en que podías solo,-dijo un poco tímida agarrándome de una mano con suavidad y después tocándome la punta de la nariz tal y como hacía cuando éramos nuestros alter-egos a modo de travesura y coquetería-pero en verdad quería ayudarte.

Mil veces mierda…

No puedo concentrarme en lo que debo con esa sonrisa dulce mirándome con inocencia…

Ella, cándida, creía que le había dado una copia del juego de llaves de mi nuevo apartamento por si alguna vez surgía cualquier emergencia. La realidad era muy distinta y mis propósitos cuando le di aquello también eran otros…pero me acobardé a último momento y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Por primera vez después de años en la mansión Agreste, donde me sentía recluido, y prácticamente solo, iba a independizarme por mi propia cuenta. Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a mi padre a pesar de reafirmarle muchas veces que con mi sueldo de modelo en la compañía y mis becas de estudios podía llevar para adelante la universidad y pagar el piso. La intervención de Nathalie fue la clave de todo para lograr su favor.

Pero eso no es lo relevante ahora. La había invitado anoche a un buen restaurante para poder darme el valor y pedirle nada más ni nada menos que viviera conmigo…pero en un arrebato de cobardía simplemente me trabé cuando le di la pequeña bolsa con las llaves y ante mi silencio, al no poder decir nada, ella solo se alegró feliz por el hecho de tener la suficientemente confianza con ella como para darle una copia de ellas. ¿Confianza? ¡Por dios! Lo que tenía con ella era más que confianza. ¡La amaba! ¡La amo! ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Para mi mala suerte no pudo llegar al pensamiento correcto solo y ya no pude atreverme a rebatirle lo que pensaba el resto de la noche cuando la acompañé hasta su casa. En mi defensa lo único que puedo decir es que estaba radiante aquella noche, dejándome más de una vez perdido entre mis pensamientos admirándola mientras me hablaba de algunos bocetos o diseños que estaba haciendo ahora en su nuevo curso de diseño.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo podía ser tan buenamente dulce e inocente? ¡No quería que creyese eso! ¡Quería que supiera que quería que viviera conmigo! ¡Que la quería conmigo! Llevamos años compartiendo momentos juntos desde que nos convertimos en los héroes de París y lo único que quería era estar el mínimo tiempo posible separado de ella.

Me había molestado en hablar hasta con sus padres unos días antes para pedirles su permiso. Me costó la misma vida y por dentro quise que la tierra me tragara cuando pensé que Tom Dupain me impediría estar con su hija en convivencia. Pero para mi gran sorpresa recibí un abrazo amistoso de su parte que pasó a convertirse en un abrazo gigantesco de oso amoroso debido a su tamaño. Ni qué hablar cuando antes de marcharme del hogar de los Dupain-Cheng me insinuó que no le molestaría ser abuela más pronto que tarde. Aún me moría de la vergüenza al recordarlo.

Cuando me levanté en la mañana ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Me propuse a no dejar pasar la oportunidad y ser optimista a pesar de las mil y un bromas de Plagg, quién fue testigo de todo y de mi desesperación una vez llegué al apartamento y me derrumbé sobre la cama. Había llamado a Alya, y le había pedido y hasta suplicado que quedara hoy con Marinette a pesar de que sabía tenía una cita con Nino. De segura mi "buen amigo" habrá hecho de las suyas para al final salir con la castaña a pesar del favor que le pedí. Una vez le conté a la aspirante a periodista mis intenciones no hizo más que gritar entusiasta por el teléfono que me desentendiera del problema y no me preocupara, que tendría a mi chica a las ocho de la noche a las puertas de mi departamento para mí solo.

Pero apenas son las seis de la tarde y mi novia está ya aquí conmigo mirándome aún desconcertada ante mi sorpresa por su repentina llegada temprano. Si bien había acordado quedar con ella para dar una vuelta juntos aquella tarde, le había puesto esa excusa para que me diera tiempo a prepararle yo mismo una cena especial para los dos en casa y en un ambiente romántico y cómodo contarle todo. Ella solo creía que pasaría el resto de la mañana y la tarde del sábado terminando de recoger de las cajas las pocas cosas que me quedaban de la mudanza. Se propuso a ayudarme pero yo lo rechacé con toda la calma y educación que pude para que no sospechara, diciéndole que aprovechara ese fin de semana para quedar con su amiga, a la cual no podía ver mucho entre semana.

Tengo una tarta de chocolate, de las que sé que le gustan, a punto de sacar en el horno junto con un quiche de espinacas cuya receta pedí y consulté a su madre. Además de eso había logrado después de muchos intentos hacer unos platillos decentes para la cena tapados ahora por unas bandejas. Si lo descubría ahora, adiós toda sorpresa.

Por no mencionar el desastre que había liado en el fregadero antes de que la escuchara entrar con las llaves por la puerta del departamento llamándome.

-Wuau..pues…-Dije apartando con suavidad mi mano atrapada en la suya para rascarme la nuca nervioso con la mano derecha- sí que me diste una gran sorpresa…No…no esperaba tan pronto-Dije un poco trabado mientras aguantaba el tirón de dolor en mi mano izquierda al moverla un poco por los nervios y rozarme los nudillos con el trapo…Dios el dolor era inaguantable…-¡No sabes lo que me alegra que hayas podido estrenar las llaves tan pronto!-Intenté decir lo más animado posible.

En el fondo me alegraba de que hubiera querido usar las llaves tan pronto y darme una sorpresa. Eso demostraba que no era el único con deseos de pasar tiempo con el otro… ¡Pero este no era el momento oportuno!

-Adrien…-Dijo un poco dudosa mientras la sonrisa en su rostro iba despareciendo poco a poco. Su actitud parecía al mismo tiempo tornarse de apenada a serie; cosa que me inquietaba aún más…-¿Está bien que ya venido de verdad? Te noto algo tenso.

-¡Claro que me encanta!- Exclamé temiendo a que mal pensara las cosas. Eso ahora sería lo peor y no quería que pensara que no me agradaba su presencia- E-es solo…solo que…

-Espera un momento… ¿qué te pasa en la mano izquierda?

Mierda…

-¿Que qué? Bueno…no es…-Intentaba mientras empezábamos ahora a dar vueltas en círculos por la cocina: yo intentando rehuirla y ella intentando acercarse para quitarme el trapo de la mano que la tapaba.

-Adrien Agreste, ¿qué estas ocultándome en tu mano izquierda?-Pronunció seria con su claro tono autoritario de Ladybug mandándome un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Creo que temía más su mirada que al propio dolor que estaba sintiendo.-Y no me digas que no es nada, porque desde que llegué te vi tapándola con el trapo como si fueras un camarero y no paras de actuar nervioso.

-¡Se quemó la mano con aceite de la sartén cuando tú entraste!

-¡Plagg!-Exclamé indignado al ver como interrumpía en escena después de todo el rato de conversación con la chica. -¡Tenías que abrir tu bocaza! ¿No se suponía que estabas en mi…

Para cuando iba a reclamar a mi kwami mandándolo de vuelta a mi habitación con su adorado camembert, Marinette aprovechó mi despiste para atrapar mi brazo y apartarme el trapo de cocina. Finalmente apartó sus manos tapándose la boca ante la exclamación de susto y de sorpresa ante lo que vio.

¿Por qué me tenía que acompañar la mala suerte a mí?

Tenía toda la mano hinchada y unas leves marcas rojizas de goterones de aceite por todos mis dedos y por los nudillos impidiéndome cerrar la mano bien. Empezaban a entrarme calambres ante el ardor de la quemadura. Sentía la mano latir por sí sola. Era como si muchas cuchillas se me clavaran al mismo tiempo en la piel o peor.

-¡Dios Adrien! ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?!-Me reclamó aún asustada y con su voz temblando mientras me arrastraba con ella hasta el fregadero metiéndome veloz la mano debajo del fregadero donde había soltado la sartén hirviendo cuando me quemé. Abrió el grifo con el agua fría y un fuerte chorreón cayó sobre mis manos provocando un alarido por mi parte. Intenté quitar la mano pero Marinette me lo impidió empujando mi mano de vuelta al fregadero agarrándomela por la muñeca. Después de varios segundos aguantando el dolor ante el roce con el agua fue aflojando su agarre. Yo aún permanecía mudo observándola a ella y a mi mano herida una y otra vez sin poder soltar más que quejas de dolor.- ¿Tienes hielo en la nevera?

-Creo que metí… ¡Auh!-Exclamé de nuevo cuando puso el agua más fría-¡Marinette; para! ¡Duele mucho!

-¡Deja de quejarte gato tonto!-Reclamó-Si no bajamos la inflamación tu mano se pondrá peor así que dime de una vez si tienes hielo y dónde está.

Definitivamente…acababa de comprobar que le tenía a ella más miedo que a mi padre, a mil akumas o a Hawkmoth…y era mucho decir…

-E-e-e…en el congelador…-Musité aún incrédulo ante su seriedad.

Sus ojos por lo general azul cielo parecían dos copos de nieve, tan fríos como el hielo…aunque para mi pena mental pude notar cierta preocupación por la mueca que se podía deslumbrar en sus labios al alejarse unos pasos de mí hacia el congelador. No sé en qué momento había salido también Tikki de entre sus prendas y la ayudó cogiendo una bolsa de plástico de mi despensa para que después Mari metiera varios cubitos de hielo dentro. Enrolló la bolsa y al acercarse a mí de nuevo cerró el grifo y colocó esta con los hielos dentro con un nudo sobre la superficie inflamada de mi mano, frotándola lentamente pero con delicadeza ante mis agudos. Plagg había acabado colocándose sobre uno de mis hombros viendo la escena mientras que Tikki descansaba sobre el de su portadora.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?-Dijo sin mirarme aún a los ojos y solo pendiente de los movimientos que hacía con la bolsa de hielo sobre mi mano.

De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos que fuerza ante la tirantez que la piel empezaba a tomar. Por aquellas zonas por las que al rato Marinette no pasaba el hielo sentía que me volvían a quemar y con más fuerza sin cupieran. A pesar de todo, su silencio me preocupaba más que yo mismo.

-Ah…-Suspiré resignado… ¿Qué más daba todo? Ya se había descubierto el pastel- Estaba pendiente de muchas cosas en la cocina y en un momento dado cogí la sartén aún con el aceite hirviendo pensando en lavarlo pero al final me terminé quemando al derramárseme-No le diría ni mucho menos que había sido porque me sobresalté con su llegada. Eso solo la hubiera hecho sentirse culpable y no quería eso porque a fin de cuentas ella no tenía la culpa; al contrario, yo la tenía por despistado en la cocina.

-Sé que te gusta mucho la cocina por lo que he podido ver cuando vas a verme a la panadería.-Musitó levemente aún con la cabeza gacha para después escanear nuestro alrededor. Con mi mano buena hizo que sujetara yo ahora con fuerza la bolsa de hielo ejerciéndome presión en la quemadura mientras ella por fin se fijaba con más atención en todo lo que había preparado en una esquina sobre la encimera y en el pastel en el horno que fue a pitar en ese mismo instante-Pero nunca pensé verte cocinar de esta manera o en esta cantidad…-Dijo de espaldas a mí mientras habría la compuerta del horno sacando con unas manoplas cercanas el pastel y después el quiche.-¿Enserio, quiche de espinacas?-Dijo sonriendo levemente mirándome por fin. Sabía que era mi favorita.

-Y tarta de chocolate.-Agregué- Le pedí la receta a tu madre en la mañana y compré los ingredientes.-Intenté explicarme yo ahora un poco apenado ante su mirada curiosa.-He tenido que intentarlo varias veces hasta conseguir tener algo decente…

-Ya decía yo que olía a quemado…

-¡Tikki!-Exclamó Marinette indignada ante la falta de discreción de su kwami. Pero yo sonreía resignado encogiéndome de hombros mientras Tikki ahora volaba hacia mí y se posaba mimosa sobre mi cabeza, frotándose contra mi cabello y haciéndome cosquillas.

-¿Al final no salió como esperabas eh?

-Me temo que no pequeña-Le contesté de vuelta.

También lo había hablado con Tikki todo. Prácticamente todos sabían lo que quería de Marinette y todos me apoyaban. La única que no sabía ni sospechaba nada era la implicada. ¿Qué tan difícil podía llegar a ser todo aquello? Dejando de mirar por encima de mi cabeza a la kwami, volví a centrarme en el rostro confuso de Marinette.

-Adrien…yo… ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-¿No has podido caer todavía, bugaboo?-Dije con un tono de voz demasiado pacífico y relajado para lo que yo pensaba que sonaría. Sus ojos azules parecían vibrar ante los míos. Me conmovía su sonrojo cuando parecía por fin caer en la realidad poco a poco.- Quería preparar una cena para los dos para que pudiéramos pasar juntos la noche aquí.

Marinette pareció conmovida ahora volviendo a mirar con más detalle cada uno de los platillos; se asomó con rapidez por la puerta de la cocina que daba al salón donde la mesa principal me había dado tiempo a dejarla bien decorada con los cubiertos y una vela aromática. Al girar sobre sus pies y volver a encararme pude notar como ciertas gotas rebeldes parecían querer escapar de sus ojos mientras se tapaba con sus manos uno de sus sonrisas más radiantes.

-¡Oh Adrien! Esto es…esto es…es…No era…

-¿Necesario?-Terminé por ella acercándomele en unos pasos para terminar posando mi frente contra la de ella con una sonrisa satisfactoria por haber logrado al final sorprenderla.-Todo para mi princess…

-Eres demasiado bueno, romántico y detallista para mi bien,-dijo provocándome mil y un mariposas en el estómago-aunque un gato coqueto, mentiroso y MUY TORPE…

-¡Oye!-Me quejé con un mohín mientras reía después conmigo aplastando este con uno de sus dedos divertida.

-Por eso querías que quedáramos tarde y no que te ayudara con la mudanza cuando ya creía que habías acabado con ella…-Dijo en un murmullo más para sí misma que para mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me complacía desde lo más profundo.-Querías darme una sorpresa…

-Si te soy sincero…-Dije para después soltar otro suspiro y continuar-Esta no era la única sorpresa…

A esas alturas, no sabía cómo, pero habían desaparecido nuestros kwamis y ella estaba contra el filo de la encimera mientras que yo aún permanecía con nuestras frentes unidas. Sentía como se me nublaba la vista ante ella y su mirada enamorada. Aun hoy día dudo realmente si vivo en un sueño interminable, pues me parece increíble por no decir imposible que el destino que haya llevado hasta ella, uniendo no solo nuestros caminos sino nuestras vidas…

Era única…y la quería conmigo por el resto de mi vida…

Con cuidado solté la bolsa de hielo sobre la encimera junto a nosotros. Aún me dolía para rabiar mi mano, pero tenía que hacer esto antes de que me arrepintiera…

-¡No Adrien! ¡No te quites la bol…

Sus palabras murieron cuando con mi mano sana terminé por acercar nuestros rostros para besarla con todo el amor que estaba deseando desde que la vi aparecer por el portal de la puerta. Mi mano me torturaba con punzadas interminables que no me dejaban en paz. Apoyé la muñeca de esta sobre el filo del mármol para aproximarme más a mi chica mientras ella lentamente y con timidez empezaba a corresponderme acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mi nuca, revolviendo a su vez mis cabellos rebeldes.

Aquel beso me supo a chocolate después de antes haber probado un poco del chocolate líquido sobrante para la tarta. Cuando ella se animó a profundizar más y nuestras lenguas se rozaron queriendo devorarnos el uno al otro no pude evitar para mi sorpresa soltar un gemido, provocando que me apartara velozmente inclinando mi espalda e inclinándome un poco frente a ella intentando recuperar la respiración. Lo mejor para mi arrogante es que pude percatarme de que no fui el único al exclamar al notar la calidez, humedad y pasión que aquel simple acto nos había hecho sentir.

No podía contenerme más…Esta chica me traía loco…y no la dejaría escapar…nunca…

-Marinette, quiero que vivamos juntos… ¿Aceptarías vivir conmigo?

Si la satisfacción de poder compartir mi día a día con ella implicaba una quemadura como la que sufrí aquella vez…lo haría mil y una veces más. Aunque eso conllevara una bronca de mi padre al estar varias semanas sin modelar por la marca de quemadura.

Está de más decir que me aceptó. Lloró entre mis brazos riendo de la emoción mientras me volvía a besar y desde entonces siempre me aseguré de cocinar con cuidado siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo, ya no solo en la cocina, sino en todo el piso. Porque si el aceite ya es peligroso en sí caliente, teniendo Marinette a mi lado, capaz de revolucionarme en un segundo, eso entrañaba más peligro aún.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
